Untitled
by Another Girl in Another Place
Summary: Kyuhyun yang menjadi bintang seorang diri dan Sungmin yang merasa ditinggalkan/ A KyuMin Fanfiction/ It's YAOI/ AU/ Typo(s)/ OneShot/ CopyPaste, Flame, Bashing are not allowed! Don't be siders, please!


**::::::::::::::::::::**

**Untitled**

**.**

**JOY Fanfiction**

**.**

**Disclaimer : The casts belongs to God, but this story is mine **

**YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), OneShot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sungmin terpekur menatap benda di tangannya. CD album baru seorang solois terkenal di negara ini, Cho Kyuhyun. Kekasihnya…atau lebih tepatnya mantan kekasih?

Entahlah, Sungmin tak mengerti. Ia tidak ingat kapan Kyuhyun memutuskan hubungan mereka, karena sejauh yang bisa diingatnya namja jangkung itu tak pernah mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Yang ia tahu Kyuhyun hanya tak pernah lagi menemuinya, tanpa ada penjelasan apapun.

Sungmin tersenyum miris menatap wajah di cover album itu.

Wajah itu yang selalu tersenyum padanya, di masa lalu. Yang selalu menyemangatinya saat ia terjatuh, yang selalu membisikkan harapan padanya, dulu.

.

.

"_Suaramu bagus, kau tahu?"_

"_Entahlah, aku tidak tahu."_

"_Bagaimana jika kau dan aku berduet? Suaraku juga bagus."_

"_Kau percaya diri sekali."_

"_Tentu saja. Apapun jika itu denganmu, aku selalu senang."_

"_Mungkin…suatu hari kita bisa mewujudkannya, Kyuhyun-ah."_

"_Ya, tentu saja. Aku akan memastikan seluruh dunia melihat kita, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, sepasang kekasih yang melakukan duet di panggung musik."_

_Sesaat Sungmin tercenung, membuat Kyuhyun mengusap pipinya cemas._

"_Kenapa?"_

_Sungmin tersenyum kecil, melihat bayangan dirinya di kedua _onyx_ Kyuhyun yang menatapnya khawatir._

"_Tidak. Hanya memikirkan sesuatu."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Bukan apa-apa. Tidak penting."_

"_Ming, apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu menemanimu. Aku akan terus bersamamu hingga akhir."_

.

.

Sungmin tertawa kecil, menertawai kebodohannya. Siapa sangka rasa cemasnya itu kemudian berubah menjadi kenyataan?

Yang dulu mengatakan bahwa mereka akan menjadi pasangan duet, yang menjanjikan hal-hal manis padanya, kini berubah. Dua tahun terakhir Kyuhyun meninggalkannya, tak lama setelah ia diterima sebagai trainee di sebuah agensi terkenal.

Bukannya memberikan kalimat-kalimat penyemangat atau hiburan kepada Sungmin yang saat audisi ditolak, Kyuhyun malah seperti menjaga jarak dengannya. Apalagi setelah resmi diterima sebagai trainee, Kyuhyun harus tinggal di asrama.

Sungmin merasa kehilangan sebenarnya, tentu saja. Jika biasanya Kyuhyun menemaninya setiap hari hampir di setiap waktu, kini tidak bisa lagi menemaninya. Sungmin sebatang kara, dan hanya Kyuhyun tempatnya bersandar, selain Tuhan tentu saja.

.

.

"_Sungmin-ah, mulai saat ini aku tidak bisa sering menemuimu. Aku minta maaf, nde?"_

Hanya itu yang diucapkan Kyuhyun disertai tepukan halus di bahunya dan ciuman kecil di dahinya. Setelah itu Kyuhyun seperti menghilang. Tembok asrama agensi yang megah membatasi dirinya dengan sang kekasih. Mengirim surat pun percuma karena tak pernah ada balasan. Nomor Kyuhyun tidak bisa dihubungi.

Setiap minggu Sungmin berusaha menemui Kyuhyun, ia tahu setiap minggu para trainee diberikan kebebasan waktu. Tetapi yang ditemuinya hanyalah petugas keamanan dan orang-orang agensi yang mengatakan Kyuhyun sedang sibuk. Mereka bilang Kyuhyun adalah calon bintang terkenal, maka ia harus fokus untuk masa trainee-nya dan memulai debut.

Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk paham dan tersenyum, berharap suatu hari setelah Kyuhyun menjalani masa trainee-nya yang menghabiskan waktu namja jangkung itu bisa kembali padanya. Kyuhyun sudah berjanji akan selalu menemaninya.

Tetapi janji itu sudah hilang, tersapu angin musim yang terus berganti. Harapan Sungmin memudar, delapan belas bulan Kyuhyun tidak bisa ditemuinya dan tidak pernah menemuinya lagi. Kyuhyun bahkan sampai sudah memiliki tiga album, beberapa single dan sudah melakukan konser solonya. Ia memang sudah menjadi bintang, terkenal di panggung musik seperti impiannya bersama Sungmin.

Sungmin bahagia, tetapi juga menangis getir dalam hati. Apa Kyuhyun melupakannya?

.

.

Sungmin mengelus CD album solo Kyuhyun. Mengusap setitik airmatanya yang tak sengaja jatuh disana. Ia bukan tipe namja cengeng, tentu saja. Hanya saja ia benar-benar kecewa pada Kyuhyun.

Enam bulan yang lalu beredar kabar Kyuhyun berpacaran dengan hoobae satu agensinya, Seohyun. Dia yeoja. Sungmin awalnya masih bisa percaya bahwa itu hanyalah isu belaka. Kekasih Kyuhyun itu dirinya, bukan yeoja itu 'kan?

Tetapi agensi mereka sendiri yang mengatakannya, bahkan hingga mengadakan konferensi pers untuk memperjelas bahwa gosip itu benar adanya.

Saat itu Sungmin memperhatikan layar televisi yang menayangkan konferensi pers itu tanpa kedip, dan akhirnya ia menahan nafasnya saat acara berakhir dengan Kyuhyun mencium Seohyun, tepat di depan wartawan yang langsung mengabadikan moment itu.

Hatinya sakit sekali, melihat tatapan lembut Kyuhyun yang dulu hanya untuknya, kini diberikan untuk orang lain. Ciuman itu dulu hanya untuknya, sentuhan tangan itu dulu miliknya, kini yeoja bernama Seohyun itu yang mengambil alih semuanya.

Sungmin mengusap sudut matanya yang basah. Ada sesuatu yang harus dilakukannya.

.

.

Sungmin menatap sejenak gedung besar didepannya, ragu. Sungmin tidak tahu harus berterima kasih atau apa. Mudah sekali ia berjalan masuk menuju ruang ganti guest star stasiun televisi ini. Karena biasanya pengamanan disana ketat sekali. Mungkin keberuntungan sedang berpihak padanya.

Ia sampai di ruangan Kyuhyun, sang guest star. Sungmin membuka pintunya perlahan, mendapati beberapa yeoja disana.

"Maaf…"

"Ya, ada perlu apa? Kau siapa?"

'_Aku Lee Sungmin, kekasih Cho Kyuhyun.'_

"Lee Sungmin imnida…emm, teman Cho Kyuhyun."

Lidahnya kelu saat mengatakan bahwa ia hanyalah teman Kyuhyun. Salah satu dari yeoja itu tersenyum ramah pada Sungmin.

"Ada perlu apa dengan Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin tampak ragu sesaat, kemudian yeoja itu menepuk bahunya mengerti.

"Kau tunggu saja, jika memang ada yang ingin kau bicarakan dengannya. Sekarang dia sedang _take_ segmen terakhir, kurasa tak lama lagi."

Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum berterima kasih pada yeoja itu. Ia tidak tahu siapa itu, mungkin manajer Kyuhyun, dan beberapa yang lain mungkin _stylist_.

Satu jam terasa sangat lama untuk Sungmin. Ia berkali-kali mengusap tangannya, menghilangkan gugup. Bertemu langsung dengan Kyuhyun, setelah lama ia hanya bisa memandangnya melalui layar televisi.

Sosok yang dinantinya muncul dari ujung koridor, asyik bercakap-cakap dengan seorang lainnya. Sungmin menatap sosok Kyuhyun tanpa kedip, begitu pun yang ditatap. Kyuhyun seperti terkejut dengan kedatangannya.

"Sungmin?"

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap kaku sosok yang hampir dua tahun ini tidak dilihatnya. Masih sama, mempesona seperti dulu, walaupun kini wajah manis itu tampak kehilangan cahayanya.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini."

Tangan Sungmin terulur, menyerahkan CD album terbaru Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bisa melihatnya, tangan itu bergetar.

Kyuhyun menerimanya tanpa banyak bertanya, walaupun kenyataannya banyak sekali yang ingin ditanyakannya.

Matanya tak lepas menatap Sungmin. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, berniat mengusap pipi Sungmin yang tampak kurus.

"Aku…hanya ingin mengatakan… Selamat untukmu."

Kyuhyun berhenti menggerakkan tangannya, urung mengusap pipi Sungmin dan dengan perlahan tangan itu kembali jatuh di sisi tubuhnya.

"Selamat…untuk?"

"Kau dan dia, Seohyun… Kalian akan segera menikah, bukan?"

Kyuhyun tersentak. Dua tahun tidak bertemu dengan Sungmin, kenapa kekasihnya malah mengatakan hal itu?

"Ming, apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Sungmin tersenyum, mendongak menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku menyerah, Kyuhyun-ah. Jadi sekarang, kau bebas."

Menyerah? Apa yang Sungmin maksud dengan menyerah?

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengharapkan ini, yang ia mau adalah ketika bertemu dengan Sungmin ia ingin memeluk namja itu. Menyampaikan perasaan rindunya yang membuncah, mendekap sosok itu setiap saat, sepanjang hari liburnya pekan depan. Membisikkan kata maafnya, untuk semua hal yang tidak bisa ia sampaikan pada Sungmin selama hampir dua tahun terakhir.

Ya, setelah dua tahunnya yang melelahkan dan sepi tanpa Sungmin disisinya, akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkan haknya atas waktu bebasnya.

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin, kedua tangannya menyentak tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu dan memeluknya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?!" Bisik Kyuhyun mendesak.

"Aku menyerah, aku sudah tidak sanggup. Sudahlah, Kyu, semuanya sudah berakhir."

Sungmin melepas pelukan Kyuhyun dan mengusap sudut matanya yang mulai basah lagi. Ia bergerak menjauh menuju pintu.

"Selamat tinggal, Kyuhyun-ah. Semoga kau berbahagia dengannya."

Sungmin memaksakan seulas senyum getir di bibirnya, kemudian berbalik pergi. Kyuhyun masih terbengong dengan sikap Sungmin. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan semuanya.

"Oppa…?"

Sebuah suara lembut membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. Seohyun, si hoobae yang sudah dianggapnya adik sendiri.

"A-ada apa, Seohyun-ah?"

Mata Seohyun menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Yang baru saja keluar dari sini, itu kekasihmu 'kan? Lee Sungmin oppa?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau melihatnya?"

"Aku berdiri diluar pintu sejak tadi sebenarnya, aku mendengar semuanya. Tetapi Sungmin oppa tidak menyadari keberadaanku, ia sibuk menahan airmatanya kurasa."

Kyuhyun bergerak hendak keluar tetapi Seohyun menahan lengannya.

"Terlambat Oppa, mungkin dia sudah pergi dari sini sekarang. Kalau kau mau menahannya kenapa tidak sejak tadi?"

"Aku bingung sekali, dia tiba-tiba datang dan mengatakan dia menyerah padaku."

Seohyun tersenyum miring.

"Yah, tentu saja… Berapa lama Oppa tidak menemuinya? Surat dan teleponnya tidak kau balas, kemudian berita kita berdua berpacaran, oh bukan, menikah. Bagaimana dia tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu padamu?"

"Kau tahu jadwal kita semenjak trainee sungguh gila, bahkan waktu untuk tidur pun kurang. Tunggu, soal telepon, karena pihak agensi menyita ponselku. Mana aku tahu ternyata mereka mengambil sim card-ku? Soal surat, aku tidak pernah menerima surat dari Sungmin. Tidak satu pun."

Seohyun duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang ganti.

"Apa Oppa tahu? Surat-surat dari keluarga para trainee ditahan oleh petugas agensi dengan alasan mengganggu fokus kita sebagai trainee. Bahkan aku tidak terima surat dari ibuku selama setahun penuh."

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya, tampak marah.

"Sebenarnya apa mau agensi sialan ini hah? Mengekang kita habis-habisan dan… aish!"

"Aku tahu, mereka juga menentang kalian bukan?"

Kyuhyun menatap Seohyun tajam, seolah mengatakan-apa-yang-kau-maksud?

"Aku pernah, tak sengaja mendengar perdebatan Oppa dengan Kim Sajangnim. Oppa ingin kekasih Oppa masuk ke agensi ini sebagai trainee juga, 'kan? Oppa ingin membentuk pasangan duet dengan Sungmin Oppa, karena itu impian kalian. Tetapi Kim Sajangnim menentangnya, mengatakan bahwa agensinya bukan —

"—agensi khusus gay. Itu akan mencemarkan namanya selaku pimpinan agensi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk getir, membenarkan kalimat Seohyun.

"Dia memang berjasa, Seohyun-ah, aku akui itu. Dia bilang aku akan menjadi bintang besar, dan memang benar terjadi. Tetapi aku kesepian, Sungmin adalah hidupku sebelum aku masuk kesini. Bisakah kau bayangkan, betapa beratnya aku melewati dua tahun tanpanya? Aku sudah mengorbankan hubunganku dengan Sungmin, apa itu belum cukup?"

Seohyun mengangguk kecil.

"Aku mengerti, belum lagi skandal palsu kita… hanya karena Kim Sajangnim tidak mau artis didikannya dicap gay yang menjijikkan oleh masyarakat."

Kyuhyun merasa tertohok mendengarnya. Apa memang percintaan sejenis sebegitu menjijikkannya?

"Seohyun-ah, katakan dengan jujur. Apa kau merasa jijik denganku, karena orientasiku yang menyimpang?"

Seohyun tersenyum meminta maaf sebelum menjawab.

"Awalnya…ya. Aku memang sedikit aneh denganmu Oppa. Bagaimana bisa namja sempurna sepertimu ternyata seperti itu? Tetapi kemudian aku sadar, setelah sering mendengar ceritamu tentang Sungmin oppa. Aku bisa mengerti mengapa kau begitu mencintainya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum mengingat Sungmin-nya.

"Ya, dialah yang sempurna sebenarnya. Oleh karena itu aku jatuh padanya."

Kyuhyun mengamati CD album di tangannya, kemudian membukanya. Secarik kecil kertas terselip disana, Kyuhyun tahu itu tulisan tangan Sungmin.

_**Aku sungguh tersesat tanpamu, Kyuhyun-ah. Tetapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Kau terlalu jauh untuk kuraih lagi, aku tak sanggup. Aku menyerah, semoga kau berbahagia dengannya**__._

Kyuhyun mengerjap dan sadar bahwa ia baru saja menitikkan airmatanya.

"Dasar bodoh."

"Oppa, kejarlah dia. Tidak perlu menunggu waktu liburmu tiba. Kalau tidak, kau mungkin akan lebih terlambat lagi dan semuanya benar-benar selesai. Aku punya firasat tidak enak."

Kyuhyun mengerjap sesaat mendengar kalimat Seohyun. Kemudian ia bangkit, berlari keluar ruang ganti itu.

"Oppa, hwaiting!"

Sekilas didengarnya Seohyun meneriakkan semangat padanya.

Ya, ia memang sudah terlambat, namun ia tidak boleh lebih terlambat dari ini lagi.

"Sungmin, tunggu aku, sayang."

.

.

"Airmata bodoh, kenapa kau tidak mau berhenti?"

Sungmin sibuk mengusap pipinya. Sekarang sudah tengah malam, ia langsung kembali ke rumahnya di Ilsan. Setelah bertemu Kyuhyun, ia langsung pergi dari stasiun televisi itu. Ia tidak yakin bisa menahan tangisnya setelah melihat Kyuhyun langsung.

Sungmin sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Ia menatap selembar tiket di atas nakasnya. Ia ingin memulai hidup baru di Jepang sana, mulai mendekati gadis dan mencoba memulai hidup normalnya, seperti yang sudah dilakukan Kyuhyun. Jepang, tempat hidup impiannya bersama Kyuhyun, dulu.

Untuk apa Kyuhyun dulu membisikinya janji-janji, kalau hanya diingkari? Ia tidak memintanya, Kyuhyun sendiri yang memberikan itu padanya dan membuatnya berharap.

Sungmin terduduk di tepi ranjangnya, memandangi fotonya bersama Kyuhyun beberapa tahun yang lalu saat Kyuhyun belum terkenal seperti sekarang.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku tidak yakin bisa memulai hidup baru tanpamu. Rasanya tidak normal, kau tahu? Mengapa kau begitu mudah melakukannya?"

Sungmin menunduk dan kembali mengeluarkan tangisnya. Sebelum ia pergi dari sini, tolong biarkan ia menangis seperti seperti seorang gadis barang sejenak. Rasa sesaknya sungguh menyakiti hatinya.

"Sungmin!"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Bahkan ia mendengar suara Kyuhyun disini.

"Sungmin!"

Sungmin menutup kedua telinganya. Apa dia sudah gila? Mengapa susah sekali menghilangkan bayang-bayang Kyuhyun, hah?

"Lee Sungmin!"

Sungmin benar-benar tidak ingin mendengar suara itu, sampai kemudian sesuatu mengguncang lengannya dan ia merasa tubuhnya di peluk erat.

"Dasar bodoh. Kenapa kau masih ceroboh saja? Kau tidak mengunci pintu depan, hah?!"

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya. sedetik kemudian ia kembali menangis.

"Aku bahkan melihatnya disini…memarahiku…"

Sungmin berbisik lirih.

"Sst, ini aku, Sungmin-ah… berhenti menangis, kumohon…"

Kyuhyun memeluk erat Sungmin dengan satu tangannya, dan tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk mengusap lelehan air bening di pipi Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun… Cho Kyuhyun…"

"Aku tidak akan pergi lagi, aku selalu mencintaimu…"

"Ini bukan mimpi?"

"Bukan sayang, ini aku… aku benar-benar disini…"

Sungmin tertawa kecil diantara isakannya.

"Ini tidak bohong 'kan?"

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin yang menyentuh pipinya mencoba merasakan ke-real-an namja jangkung itu.

"Aku disini, aku tidak meninggalkanmu dan aku mencintaimu, Ming-ah…"

Kyuhyun memajukan wajah dan mencium sekilas pipi Sungmin, mengendus aroma namja yang dirindukannya selama dua tahun ini.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi Ming, akan selalu bersamamu mulai sekarang."

Sungmin hanya sempat mengangguk karena kemudian Kyuhyun sudah menciumnya.

.

.

"Sudah puas menangisnya?"

Sungmin tampak malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Kyuhyun. Tangannya terkepal dan memukul pelan bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh dengan tingkah kekasihnya. Hei, Sungmin itu masih berstatus kekasihnya, benar 'kan?

"Kalau kau di posisiku kau pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama…"

Sungmin berbisik di leher Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit merasa geli oleh hembusan nafasnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak akan, Ming… aku tidak akan memilih pergi dan menangis sendirian seperti orang bodoh."

"Maksudmu aku bodoh?"

Kyuhyun tertawa. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin pelan.

"Ya, kau bodoh. Tidak bertanya dulu padaku, tiba-tiba datang dan langsung mengatakan menyerah denganku. Kau membuatku jantungan tadi, kau tahu?"

Sungmin diam. Ah ya, ia melupakan berita-berita tentang Kyuhyun dan yeoja itu. Bagaimana dengan yeoja itu tentang Kyuhyun pergi menemuinya disini? Sungmin mencengkeram erat jaket Kyuhyun, ia tidak mau Kyuhyun pergi lagi.

"Aku selalu ingin menjelaskan perihal berita itu, gosip hubunganku dengan Seohyun—"

Sungmin buru-buru menutup telinganya, sudah cukup ia melihat beritanya di televisi dan ia tidak mau mendengarnya langsung dari Kyuhyun.

"—dengarkan aku dulu, lihat, sikapmu menunjukkan kalau kau benar-benar bodoh…"

Kyuhyun setengah mengejek Sungmin, kedua tangannya menarik tangan Sungmin yang menempel rapat di sisi kepalanya. Sungmin merengut, jangan salah, ia masih bisa mendengar suara ejekan Kyuhyun tadi.

Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin di belakang punggung namja itu, agar Sungmin benar-benar mendengarkannya.

"Dengar, aku berusaha datang kesini untuk memberikan penjelasan padamu, tetapi kau selalu tak ada di rumah. Kau kemana saja eoh?"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya, kau itu kemana saja dua tahun ini? Show ke luar negeri sempat, tetapi mengunjungi kekasihmu sendiri tidak sempat, padahal hanya di Ilsan."

"'Kan kubilang tadi aku datang kesini beberapa kali Ming, tapi kau selalu tak ada di rumah. Kau pergi kemana?"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. "Kapan…kapan kau datang kesini?"

"Sesempat mungkin di sela jadwal kerjaku yang tidak masuk akal. Aku datang kesini sekitar enam kali, Ming."

Sungmin menelengkan kepalanya berpikir.

"Mungkin, saat itu aku sedang berusaha menemuimu di agensi sana. Kau kesini dan aku pergi kesana, jadi kita tidak pernah bertemu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengerjap dan membenarkan perkiraan Sungmin. Ia lantas melepas cekalan tangannya pada tangan Sungmin dan beralih mengelus kepala namja itu, sangat terenyuh dengan usaha Sungmin yang tak pernah membuahkan hasil.

"Berapa kali kau datang ke kantor agensi, Ming?"

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. "Tidak terhitung."

Kyuhyun meraih Sungmin dalam pelukannya, menyandarkan dagunya diatas kepala Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau mengganti nomor ponselmu?"

"Karena kupikir kau juga sudah mengganti nomormu. Aku tak pernah bisa menghubungimu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Pihak agensi menyita ponselku saat aku training, dan ternyata mereka mengambil sim card-ku."

Hening sejenak sebelum Kyuhyun melanjutkan.

"Soal Seohyun, dia itu hanya hoobae yang sudah kuanggap seperti adik sendiri. Agensi yang membuatkan skandal itu…karena mereka tahu aku adalah gay."

Kyuhyun membisikkan kalimat terakhirnya di telinga Sungmin.

"Kau menciumnya." Sungmin terdengar menuduh.

"Tidak, sayang. Aku tidak menciumnya, aku hanya bertindak seolah aku menciumnya."

Sungmin menyangsikan kalimat Kyuhyun.

"Kutebak kau menangis ya melihat tayangan konferensi konyol itu?"

"Aniyo."

"Benarkah?"

Sungmin memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. Malu sendiri.

Kyuhyun tertawa lepas, sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat ekspresi macam ini dari kekasihnya. Ah, betapa ia sangat merindukan pemuda manis ini.

"Ming-ah… aku akan tetap mewujudkan mimpi kita. Menjadi pasangan duet yang terkenal di panggung musik. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendiri dan jauh lagi dariku. Dua tahun tanpamu, aku nyaris gila."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Berusaha mempercayai janji Kyuhyun, lagi. Semoga saja Tuhan memudahkan jalan menuju impian mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah lupa bagaimana caramu mendesah. Jadi… kau mau 'kan melakukannya agar aku kembali mengingatnya?"

Kyuhyun mencoba menggoda kekasihnya lagi, yang disambut tinjuan pelan di bahunya dari Sungmin. Ia tertawa lagi, kemudian membungkam bibir Sungmin yang ikut tertawa bersamanya dalam ciumannya yang dalam.

Ini hari yang melelahkan memang, tetapi dengan Sungmin yang berada dalam dekapannya semuanya hilang. Hanya ada kebahagiaan dan kasih sayang. Itu yang Kyuhyun rasakan.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : Errr… ini sangat aneh dan gaje. SANGAT. Tapi entah kenapa saya malah terusin ngetik bahkan sampai dipublish. Diterima kritik dan sarannya ya, tapi yang membangun ^^**

**SELAMAT TAHUN BARU CHINGUDEUL SEKALIAN, SEMOGA TAHUN INI KITA BISA LEBIH BAIK DARI TAHUN SEBELUMNYA ^^**

**Saengil Chukkahamnida Uri Pumpkin Prince, Lee Sungmin ^^ Doa kita yang terbaik untukmu, Labu Manis hehehehe**


End file.
